A man named Ivory
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: How Max became involved in Dave Norton, and why he was at North Yankton during the robbery.. Snd more importantly, why he agreed to kill Ivory for Carly.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't think I ever used Ivory as a villain.. So he was responsible the death of Max's family, and just about every bad thing Max has been though.**

 **This means I can reuse that scene from NO PAYNE NO GAIN, where Carly wants him to kill Ivory.. Considering Max will ONLY agree for this one reason. Not because he actually cares about someone he never even met before.. It might sound rude in that sense, but wasn't sure how else to put it.**

* * *

2000:

 _Alex: So, when are you coming to work for me, Detective Payne?_

 _Max: You'd make me work undercover in some hellhole. Sorry Alex, Michelle and the baby come first. See? My last smoke. It's bad for the baby._

 _Alex: That's you, Max, a regular boy scout._

 _Max: See you, Alex._

 _Alex: Still on for Poker thursday, right?_

 _Max: Like taking candy from a baby._

* * *

 _Max: (Narrating) Life was good. The sun setting on a sweet summer's day, the smell of freshly mowed lawns, the sounds of children playing... A house across the river, on the Jersey-side. A beautiful wife and a baby girl. The American dream come true._

 _Max: Honey, I'm home!_

 _Max: (Narrating) But dreams have a nasty habit of going bad when you're not looking. The sun went down with practiced bravado, twilight crawled across the sky, laden with foreboding._

* * *

 _Max: Michelle, honey, anybody home?_

 _Max: (narrating) I didn't like the way the show started. But they had given me the best seat in the house. Front row center._

 _Ma approachs some graffiti on the wall._

 _Max: What the hell?!_

 _Max: (narrations) Something ugly had been tattooed on the wall, a map of things to come. It was a poison syringe, a magic tag full of diabolical meanings._

 _(phone rings)_

 _Max: (answers it) Whatever your calling for, listen! Someone's broken into my house, call 911._

 _Ivory: Is this the Payne residence?_

 _Max: Yes, someone's broken into my house, they're still here, you have to-_

 _Ivory: Good. I am afraid I cannot help you._

 _Max: Who is this? [The other person hangs up]._

 _Max: Hello?.. (angrily) Motherfucker!_

 _Soon after, Max walks up the stairs, but something upstairs falls over and he hears arguing and a baby crying_

 _Max: Michelle? [3 gun shots go off] MICHELLE!_

 _Michelle Paybe: No! No! No, Max!_

 _Max tries too open the door._

 _Michelle: (screams)_

 _Max: MICHELLE, I'M COMING!_

 _Michelle: Please!... [3 more gun shots go off]_

 _Masked man (likely Ivory) I'm gonna hurt you! I'm gonna hurt ya! It's coming. Death is coming. You're gonna die!_

 _Max: (brusts open the door) (holding AP Pistol) FREEZE! NYPD!_

 _Max sees the baby cradle knocked over and blood everywhere._

 _Max: No! No, no, please God, no. (Sees dead baby) NOOO!_

 _Masked man 2: The flesh of fallen angels!_

 _Max sees Michelle dead._

 _Max: NO! NO! NO! PLEASE GOD NO!._

 _Max: (narrating) Everything ripped apart in a New York minute. The killer junkies had been high on a previously unknown designer drug. Valkyr. V. After the funeral, I told Alex I would be transferring to the DEA. It took us three long years to get a break in the Valkyr case. Then, finally, two months ago, a dime-dropper tipped us off that Jack Lupino, a mob boss in the Punchinello crime family, was trafficking. I went undercover, infiltrated the worst Mafia family in New York._

* * *

2001:

Max eventually finds out that Ivory was responsible for that horrible night, and being Max Payne, he wanted revenge.

But one stormy winter night, Payne and his partner Alex Balder are ambushed by Ivory's double agents, working at the cop force. During which, Balder is shot and killed by a hidden assassin, later revealed to be Ivory himself. Payne is soon framed for Balder's murder and is forced to run from the police. Ironic, sense he is a cop himself.

But either way. Max _retired_ after losing faith in the law system. And searched in vein for Ivory for the next 2 years.

* * *

2003:

This is what leads to Mac finding Dave Norton, after his vendetta quest, leads him to North Yankton.


	2. Chapter 2

2008:

In North Yankton, Max found the double agents that framed him for Alex Balders death, and being a wanted man anyway, Max shot up the bar they were in. As Dave used his corrupt cop powers to tell other cops that the bad guys shot first.

The last one left was shot in the stomach and leaning against the corner of one of the walls.

"Where's Ivory Smith?" Max demanded.

"I don't know.. I haven't seen him in years" the man said, weakly.

"Well, guess your of no use to me" Max said, reloading his AP Pistol.

"Wait Max.. We can make an arangeme-"

Before the guy finished, Max interrupts him with a bullet to the head, the kill shown from behind the guys head, doing one of those screen shots of blood covering the camera.

* * *

Ivory, aware that Max Payne is in North Yankton, knew he had to stay the fuck out of the state, or else the ex cop would rip out Ivory's heart like that scene from Indiana Jones.

So, in his own form of _witness_ protection, Ivory was hiding out in Los Santos and Sandy shores, constantly mixing between both locations so Payne won't be able to find him, as its revealed Max has blackmailed Lester Crest into doing his computer magic to find Ivory. Max doing so by pretending he's still a cop, and that he'll arrest Lester for his crimes unless Lester helps him.

Coarse Lester later found Max's background, and called Max's bluff. But eventually to keep helping Max anyway, seeing how desperate he was.

* * *

Obviously, during all this, Ivory began doing all the crazy shit he does to Carly in RedRose's stories. Adding more reasons to hate Ivory Smith.

* * *

 **That's probably not his last name.. But I like it, nice ring to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

2009:

"Look Dave.. I just don't trust this guy.. He's gonna sell out his own best friend" Max said.

"Hey, Trevor is NOT my friend" Michael said, which to Max, only came out as cold.

"Fine.. But I'm not comfortable with this." Max said.

Dave threw some body armour on Michael.

"Look Max, he has infomation on Ivory, just do this, and he'll give you it" Dave said.

"This armour better work." Michael said.

"Yeah, maybe we should test it" Max said.

"Yeah, same way your wife praticed her fake orgasms when yo-"

Before Michael finished, Max sent him flying when he fired his shotgun at the body armor, as Michael is now winded as a result, but other wise unharmed.

"Well, well, it works" Max said, chuckling.

* * *

 **Sorry, couldn't help it..**

 **Michael CAN be kind of a dick. So this is not completely OUT of character..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Turns out the robbery was in 2004... But it's in 2009 in mine.. Sense I already have all those dates, and that'll kinda ruin a lot of stuff..**

* * *

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER:

Michael Townley, Trevor Philips and Brad Snider rob a bank in Ludendorff. After locking several hostages in a room, Trevor wires an explosive to the vault doors, and Michael detonates them via his phone. Michael and Trevor enter the vault and steal just under $180,000. As the crew make their escape, Michael is held at gunpoint by a security guard, who also removes the mask from his head. Michael advises the guard to forget what he saw and leave, but Trevor shoots him in the head, much to Michael's anger, saying "you didn't have to do that!"

The trio blow open another door and leave the bank, but are already swarmed by the local law enforcement. A massive gunfight erupts, forcing the crew to fend off the oncoming police before making their escape. The crew reach their getaway vehicle and are driven away, but they are pursued by more police vehicles, and their hired getaway driver is shot in the head. Michael pushes his body out of the door and grabs the wheel, crashing one of their pursuer's car into a roadside tree. The crew continues their journey towards the helicopter awaiting for them, but are forced to divert their course after encountering a police roadblock. They then speed over the train tracks, but aren't quick enough and the rear end of the vehicle is hit by an oncoming train, causing them to lose control and spin out into a nearby tree. The trio survive, and Trevor suggests an alternative route to the getaway chopper, but Michael insists that they stick to the original plan.

The crew then continues on foot through the town, but realize the chopper is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Agent Dave Norton, hiding around a corner, mistakingly shoots Brad with a Sniper Rifle (aiming for Trevor), killing him. Dave fires again, this time at Michael who falls to the ground. He behaves as if he is injured... I always joke about how bad Michael is at acting. Plus there's a clear lack of blood.

But Trevor dosen't seem to notice either of these things. Luckily for the plan.

Little known fact. According to my teacher, body armour is not able to protect you from sniper rifles. It's designed for pistol fire, and machine gun fire. any form of long range fire is too powerful. Your still die. But hey, it's just a game :)


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor is forced to take out the oncoming police officers alone, refusing to abandon his crew, but quickly becomes surrounded.

One of the surrounding cops is Max Payne wearing a police ski mask to hid his face, because Max is no longer a REAL cop, and is still falsely accused of Alex Balder's murder, and REAL cops, might try to arrest him.

During the chaos, Trevor wracks his gun into Max's face, nearly breaking his nose and Max falls down, injured.

* * *

After briefly taking a nearby woman hostage, Trevor escapes into the snowy fields while still being pursued by armed police.

* * *

Some time later, at a local cemetery, a funeral for Michael Townley is held. Dave Norton, the agent who "shot" him, supervises the proceedings, whilst Michael himself observes from a distance and flicks away his cigarette.

* * *

Max left on bad terms on Michael, as Michael admitted he didn't actually have any current infomation on Ivory, just said it so Max would help.

Max got angry that after all that, he still is no closer to his revenge, and Max drove off, needing some alone time.

It wasn't till several months later that Max decided to forgive Michael. But Max still moved to to New Jersey the following year.


	6. Chapter 6

CURRENT DAY: 2015:

Somewhere in the rough side of New Jersey, ex cop, Max Payne is drinking at a bar.

Max is in his late forty's, he has a brown leather jacket, a brown tie, dark blue jeans, black hair, a thin beard, blue eyes, and old boots.

 _Max narrating: I've been sitting at the bar for about, 3 hours.. Or.. 5 years.. Depending how you look at things.. I try NOT too look at things.. I try not too think about when it was that my existence became less about the things that make up people's lives, and more the holes that losing such people leaves behind.. But I wasn't doing a very good job at it._

Three young goons come in, being loud obnoxious, and start crowding up on max.

 _Max: These pricks have been annoying me for days.. They were typical_ _Jersey rich kids.. The ring leader, I think his name was TONY, his father was some well known hood.. Drug dealer.. Racketeer.. Pillar of the new Jersey community._

"Let me ask you something?.. Where the fuck are you donuts?" Tony mocked Max, making his friends laugh loudly.

 _Max: Tony had a well established sense of humour.. For New Jersey._

"Serious though.. I thought I told you too get out of here old man" Tony said.

"Yeah, old man!" One of the others ones added in. There names aren't given, so I'll call them Goon#1, and Goon#2.

"Nice echo.. These gorillas have personalities of their own, or do they just agree with whatever you say Tony?" Max replied with his deep toned voice.

"Very funny old man!" Goon#2 said sarcastically.

"It's hilarious" Goon#1 added in the same tone.

"Yeah, has been old cops should be on tv.. Tell some jokes about how you got your wife killed, or some shit" Tony mocked.

Max glared at him, Tony crossed the line. Max was still sore about this.

"Yeah, where is the little old lady?" Goon#2 mocked.

"Or.. How you got involved in killers" Tony added.

Max is quite, and just continues drinking his glass.

"I OWN this town, amigo" Tony bragged.

"Really?.. You practice that in front of a mirror in your underwear?.. Your FATHER owns this town.. Yeah, dear old dad, well known drug dealer and murderer.. Your nothing but a chump" Max replied coldly.

"Don't you disrespect my family, you ain't got the right!" Tony cried angrily.

"Don't you take that from this punk, Ton!" Goon#2 cried.

"I ain't taking nothing, that God hasn't already deprived from him" Tony said.

But suddenly the situation worsened when Tony pulled out a beretta pistol.

"BUT I MIGHT START!.. Any time" Tony cried, pointing it at Max.

"Calm down bro!" Goon#1 cried.

"Not till he fucking apologizes!" Tony cried angrily.

Max stared emotionlessly at Tony.

"Hey, hey, don't you stare at me, look away, look away!" Tony cried.

 _Unnoticed by anyone, cause of the heated situation, Packie and Dash entered the bar. Packie sneaks over too Tony._

"Put it away Tony!" The bartender cried.

"Shut up, old man, or I'll kill you two!" Tony threatened, the bartender stays quite.

"Say your sorry!" Tony ordered Max, who remains quite.

"What you want first?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Don't act cleaver, you fucking leather jacket wearing, dip shit, cop out! Don't act cleaver!" Tony cried.

"Yeah, asshole!" Goon#1 added in.

"Put the gun down son!" Packie suddenly cried, pointing a Glock 17 at the back of Tony's head.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Tony cried.

"Don't worry about it.. Now put it down" Packie said calmly.

Tony reluctantly put the pistol on the counter, wait next too Max.

"Thank you.. Now get the fuck outta here, before one of you gets shot!" Packie ordered.

"This isn't over mother fucker!" Tony said, starting too leave.

"Uh huh?" Packie said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Stay wait here, stay wait here! We're be back!" Goon#2 cried, the 3 now about too leave.

"Looking forward too it" Packie said sarcastically.

"You don't know who your fucking with!" Goon#1 cried, before they leave.

"Yeah, whatever" Packie said, putting away the pistol, seeing that their gone.

"So.. You must be Max Payne" Dash said.

"Hello" Max said.

"You interested in joining us?" Packie asked.

"I'm not a cop anymore" Max said.

"This isn't police work.. This is protecting people in a town were cops aren't too reliable.. We're a mob, Max.. We're the _opposite_ of the police" Packie asked.

"Why me?" Max asked.

"Cause our man Lester told us ALL about you.. your a legend" Packie said.

"Sure I have a history.. But its a history of violence.. And a history of bad temper.. Why would you want a psychotic, ex cop, who couldn't even save his own wife and daughter!?" Max cried.

"Cause.. That all might be true.. But you killed nearly a million people.. And that number is growing.. We can use someone with your talent" Packie said.

"... No thanks Peckie" Max said. **(mis spelled on purpose).**

"Why don't you and your girlfriend drive on back into the sunset.. I'm not interested" Max said.

"She's not m-.. Never mind, not important.. At least let me buy you a drink?" Packie asked.

Max paused for a second.

"... Sure.. You can buy me a drink" Max replied.

* * *

A while later, Max, Dash and Packie cheer there glasses together, when Tony and his friends return. All three of them holding AP Pistols.

"You fagots still got something too say to me!?" Tony cried angrily.

"Yeah.. Fuck off!" Packie cried.

"I don't like spics who tell me too fuck off!" Tony cried, pointing the gun at him.

"Good for you.. NOW FUCK OFF!" Packie cried.

"Fuck you boldy! AND your whore!" Tony cried, referring too Dash, witch angers her and she gets into his face.

"Fuck you asshole! No dick asshole!" Dash cried.

"What you say!?" Tony cried.

"You heard me! I'm not frightened of you!" Dash cried, literary pushing him.

 _MAX: The kid sure had balls, I'll give her that._

Tony, now enraged, pistol whipped Dash over the head witch angers Max in return.

Without thinking, Max grabbed the Beratta pistol off the counter, shooting Tony though the chest, killing him instantly.

Packie, kills Goon#2 with a quick head shot and shoots at GOON#1 as he escapes into another side of the bar, yelling out too the others.

 _MAX:_ _I don't know why I did it, I guess I never liked seeing girls get hit.. But from that moment on, I was dead in that town.. And so were my new guests._

* * *

 **Read the orginal NO PAYNE NO GAIN to find how the this goes.. But till then, I'll skip to Lo Santos.**

* * *

 _Max: (narrating) Here it was, my new home... Los Santos. The show called sunny paradise... It wasn't so special.. Just a bad as everywhere else I been, dumb cops, violence at ever corner.. Los Santos is just hotter.. I reconsized Trevor, just hope he didn't reconsize ME.. I have "enough" people trying to kill me.. And all I want it, is to just buy a hotel room, and go to sleep._


	7. Chapter 7

**Reused battle scene from NO PAYNE NO GAIN: Where S** **ally is attempted too be kidnapped by the Bellas, either as revenge for Stretch _(not knowing it was techinally Dash that killed him)_. Or maybe to blackmail the leader of the CGF.**

 **I'm not sure if anything comes from this later on.. But it's a fun battle.**

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Max Payne was paid by Lamar too be a bodyguard for his private party. Along with simply being _invited_ too the party. So he can do both party AND work.

The scene starts as Max is standing around, talking too Franklin. Jokingly ask if Carly, Sally, or Pinkie are single, which Franklin laughs and says "afraid not".

"Just as well.. Carly seems too aggressive" Max jokes.

"She kinda is" Franklin said playfully.

Out of nowhere, Balla gang members arrive, interrupting the party by shooting guns into the air and shouting stuff that can't properly be heard.

 _MAX: Can't I ever get five fucking minutes of peace and quite!?_

* * *

Later, Max kills a wave of enemy gang members single handedly, with a M1911 pistol that he brought. Same gun Michael, Sally, Dash, Gordon, Lamar, Franklin, Connor, and Adam use.. Yeah. It's pretty common.

Well, actually, Sally uses a Beratta.. But close enough.. I only JUST found out these are completely different guns.

But anyway, Max ends up on the roofs during the gun fight, the last one points a combat shotgun at him.

 _MAX: Once again, it was time too choose.. A nasty fall, or a bullet though the head._

Max, choose the nasty fall choice, doing one of his trademark dives too dodge the shotgun blast and killing the enemy with a few gun shots before hitting the ground.

"Ow" Max groans too himself, landing painfully on the ground.

* * *

Later, Max finds Lamar being prepared too be executed.

 _MAX: It was the boss-man.. He's shouting.. Only this time it isn't for more shots at the bar.. Only one thing too do.. It's crazy, but so are ALL my plans.. Like killing Tony in the first place._

In an successful attempt to save him, Max slides off the roof and kills the gang member who held Lamar hostage. Doing so in a dramatic slow motion kill _(quite common in the game, it's sort of a trademark for it)._

* * *

"Thank's man" Lamar said, after Max unties him.

"Where's the girl?" Max asked.

"Not sure" Lamar admits.

"Well we better hurry" Max replies.

Franklin runs over, holding a combat shotgun, and admitting there were far less men on his side.

"Don't worry, there's still more too be done" Max replies.

 _MAX: All this unfinished business, and all I could think of was my unfinished Scotch.. I really need too get into a AA program._

* * *

Max, along with Franklin and Lamar, take a elevator and end up in a empty parking lot, in the basement of the penthouse Lamar _borrowed_ for the party.

Max still has his M1911 pistol, but Lamar and Franklin both have combat shotguns.

The place is surrounded by another wave of Balla's, twice the size of the last wave, but still from the same group. Including a unnamed leader of the group, standing out because of the purple Purple Camo Bucket Hat, and his double Uzi's.

The leader and several others ran ahead, but most of the others stayed behind when seeing Max and them, and started shooting at them. Most having Heavy pistols and Sawed Off shotguns.

Max jumped behind a pole for cover and blank fired the last three bullets he had of that magazine before reloading.

Franklin and Lamar, having shotguns stayed as cover fire for him, and killing a good many as, as did Max, who got almost all head shots.

* * *

After the intense battle, the three ran over but the remaining members locked the gate. And the leader flipped them off, as Franklin tried shooting though the gate, but could't.

"Relax" Max said, opening the gate by the switch button.

* * *

After opening the gate and killing some gang members trying too stop him. Max rushes the van loading Sally into it, with a bag over her head.

Franklin runs too it, but the leader shoots at him and he has too leaps into nearby cover.

The van attempts too flee but Max, with his inhuman accuracy, shoots the wheel, causing it too crash.

The driver gets out, only to be shot and killed by Franklin.

Franklin runs too release Sally from the back, but she mistaking smashes him with the door when getting out.

The remaining members run over and are quickly gunned down by Max and Lamar.

The leader grabbed the still bagged Sally during the battle in a final attempt too take her but Max slams him into a wall, and took the mask off Sally.

He was about too ask if she was okay, but the leader gets up and attempts too shoot Max, but Max spots him and throws some garbage at him as a distraction and than shoots him twice in the face, killing him.

* * *

With the battle sequence finally over. Franklin hugs a still shaken up Sally.

"You did good Max" Lamar said, lightly punching Max's shoulder.

"If you say so.. It doesn't SEEM so good" Max replied.

"Heey, cheer up.. What can be better.. Sally is unharmed.. And the Balla's are dead.. A good night" Lamar said.

"I guess" Max said.

"Relax.. And I'll deposit the money too your account.. But I don't really need anything else though" Lamar said.

"That's fine.. I could use a few days too myself anyway.. I still need to find a hotel" Max replied.

"Don't worry about it, I can pay for the first night" Lamar said.

"No need.. I got the money.. This was just for a little _extra_ " Max replied.


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEXT DAY:

While napping on his couch, Lamar gets a knock on his door and sees Gordon Sergeant. Sally's overprotective boyfriend.

"I heard about Sally.. It's your fault you know" Gordon said, in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Yeah, whatever" Lamar said, too tired for this, and started closing the door, but Gordon stopped it with a Glock 17 pistol. Lamar raising his eyes in serprise.

"Not so fast.. She wants her money back for the party" Gordon said.

"Is that HER speaking, or YOU speaking?" Lamar chuckled nervously.

"Shut up and give me money!" Gordon said, holding up the gun.

"Come on man, it was the Ballas that attacked her, not me" Lamar insisted nervously.

"I already took care of that" Gordon said.

* * *

 _Gordon is seen pouring gasoline on the Balla's main cook house, and blowing it up._

* * *

"Now.. The money" Gordon said again.

"Fine, fine, just leave me alone" Lamar said.

"Wait.. The flowers two.. Give me some of your flowers"

"I didn't know Sally was that type of girl, to like flowers" Lamar said.

"... She's not" Gordon said, taking the flowers and running off, implying there actually for himself. Witch is just as weird as it sounds.

Carly walks by, catching a glimpse of Gordon as he ran past her.

"You okay?" She asked, seeing Lamar.

"No I'm not okay!.. He stole my stuff!" Lamar cried.

"Your get over it" Carly said, putting the pieces together, and remains serprisingly emotionless.


	9. Chapter 9

THAT SAME EVENING:

After Franklin treated Max to a nice resturant, as thanks for saving Sally. Max admits he only did it cause she Dash's sister. Last week, Dash admits Max was like the dad that John never was.. However, Max is very uncomfortable about such a fact. After Michalle. Max considers himself a failure, and tries too convince Dash NOT too see Max like a dad. But Dash seems too continue doing so anyway. And Max has grown to like it over time.

The reason I bring this up, is because while Max was driving back to his hotel, he saw Dash being mugged. And due to seeing Dash like a daughter, Max admits he may of "over reacted".

Dash seemed to have the situration under control, trying to get him to just walk away, but suddenly Max came and attacked him. Breaking both his legs, cutting off the guy's ear with a swiss blade knife, and throwing him onto the open drive way, where he is spotted by onlookers, who called the police in reaction of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Max bought the fancyest hotel room in the building, as he's actually really rich, just prefers hotels.

While Max was asleep he was awoken by a combat shotgun shooting down his door.

Max, using the bed as cover, pulled his M1911, and pointed at the intruder.

"How did you find me?" Max said, seeing it was Dave, and they both lowered their guns. Dave thought it was an actual bad guy that did the violent attack that Dave was called for, not just Max.

"One of us is still a detective, remember" Dave said.

"So what, you gonna kill me detective?.. Cause if so, make it fast, I'm tired" Max said in deadpan.

"Not unless you shoot first, officer" Dave said, also deadpan.

"What kinda man do you take me for?" Max sassed.

"Oh, I know EXCATLY the type of man you are.. With all your choas at Lamar's party. Your starting to get negative attention from the FIB, and I can only cover your tracks for so long.. Your lucky it was me and not a _real_ cop." Dave ranted.

"I saved Dash, this is what I get for it!?" Max cried.

"This isn't New York.. You can't go throwing dead body's into crowded streets" Dave said.

"Yeah wel-"

"Plus.. He never even harmed her., Dash said that she was trying to reason with him" Dave said.

"... Okay, so I MIGHT of over reacted." Max admits.

"Yeah, no shit" Dave said, deadpan.

"... So.. How much you need?" Max asked, after a long sigh.

"two thousand" Dave said.

"That's easy, I'm rich now.. But your still paying for the damage" Max said.

"Fair enough" Dave replied.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Max is walking home, drinking some whiskey, he sees Carly being attacked by 3 muggers. Max attempts to ignore it, remembering Dave Norton warned him against causing any more choas. However, the criminals than begin threatening Sachi, and Max starts getting flashbacks of his own daughter and angrily approached, demanding them to release the baby.

Max was ignored, and the leader attempted to shoot Carly, but Max had snapped by this point, he threw his bottle at the guy with the gun, hitting the guy in the back of the head. As Max quickly pulls out a Combat Knife.

Max slices the throat of a nearby enemy, and used his barely alive body as a shield against the other two, as they fired pistols. Max threw the dead body into the leader, and during the brief distraction, threw his knife at the second guy, and as the guy turned around the knife hit him wait in one of the eye holes.

Max angrily grabbed the leader, as the leader was getting up.

"All you had to do was release the baby.. But now it's too late.. Any last words?" Max asked darkly.

"Fuck you!" The guy shouted, spitting on Max.

"Poor choice" Max said, and he, in his enraged state, proceeded to jab his thumbs into the guy's eye holes, blood pouring out of the sockets, and the guy screamed in agony before Max proceed to break the guy's neck. And Max then threw down the dead body, like a broken toy.

After that, Max pulled his knife out the guys eyehole, and calmly unties Carly, but without saying anything to her, not even if she was okay. He instead just started leaving, silently.

But Carly, after a second of thought, wasn't gonna let her savior get away so easily... She follows him.

* * *

As you might of expected, following Max leads herto just outside the hotel. Trying to say thank you, but Max only said "no worries" over and over, and kept trying to shoo her away.

Carly awkwardly tries to apologize that time she drunkenly tried to kill him, after knowing he was involved in Brad's death.

"No worries" Max said, in the same half ass'd tone.

"You, uhh.. You at least wanna hold her?" Carly asked innocently, holding up Sushi.

"No.. I.. I don't like babies" Max said, nervously.

"Oh, come on how can you not lik-"

"I SAID NO!" Max shouted sternly.

This scared Carly and she stepped back.

"I..I'm sorry.. I gotta go" Max said, a choke in his voice, and he runs off.

"Max, wait" Carly said, sensing that he was upset. But decided to let him go.


	12. Chapter 12

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Max is seen heating up some left over pizza for lunch when his door was knocked on.

Max opens to see Carly.

"For the last time I'm not babysitting" Max groaned.

"No.. I need you to take someone out for me.. I'll pay you" Carly said.

"No" Max said, closing the door. Manners aren't exactly his strong suit. But Carly sensed there might be a reason for this so wasn't very mad.

"Fine.. I guess I'll get someone else to kill Ivory Smith" Carly said, grinning to herself, as she looked up Max's files.

After a pause, Max reopened it.

"He's here?" Max cried.

"Yes.. And he won't be expecting you.. I know about your history.. His death would frankly be a blessing for us both" Carly said.

"Fine.. But nobody kills him but ME" Max said.

"Done" Carly said.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm currently replaying Max Payne 3.. So remembered this story**.

 **I'll decide to start with a flashback from earlier in the story..**

* * *

 _20O7_ _:_

 _In North Yankton, Max found the double agents that framed him for Alex Balders death, and being a wanted man anyway, Max shot up the bar they were in. As David Norton, used his corrupt cop powers to tell other cops that the bad guys shot first._

 _The last one left was shot in the stomach and leaning against the corner of one of the walls._

 _"Where's Ivory Smith?" Max demanded._

 _"I don't know.. I haven't seen him in years" the man said, weakly._

 _"Well, guess your of no use to me" Max said, reloading his AP Pistol._

 _"Wait Max.. We can make an arangeme-"_

 _Before the guy finished, Max interrupts him with a bullet to the head, the kill shown from behind the guys head, doing one of those screen shots of blood covering the camera._

 _The town cops came, Max groaned and surrended, but Dave Nortan found Max interesting and bailed Max out shortly after, long as Max becomes his partner. Max agreed, long as they find Ivory._

* * *

 _2008 or 2009:_

 _Max: Remember Townley.. I help fake your death.. You give infomation on Ivory._

 _Michael: Sure, whatever, I guess._

 _"Fine.. But I'm not comfortable with this." Max said._

 _Dave threw some body armour on Michael._

 _"Look Max, he has infomation on Ivory, just do this, and he'll give you it" Dave said._

 _"This armour better work." Michael said._

 _"Yeah, maybe we should test it" Max said._

 _"Yeah, same way your wife praticed her fake orgasms when yo-"_

 _Before Michael finished, Max sent him flying when he fired his shotgun at the body armor, as Michael is now winded as a result, but otherwise unharmed._

 _"Well, well, it works" Max said, chuckling._


	14. Chapter 14

_2009:_

 _Michael Townley, Trevor Philips and Brad Snider rob a bank in Ludendorff. After locking several hostages in a room, Trevor wires an explosive to the vault doors, and Michael detonates them via his phone. Michael and Trevor enter the vault and steal just under $180,000. As the crew make their escape, Michael is held at gunpoint by a security guard, who also removes the mask from his head. Michael advises the guard to forget what he saw and leave, but Trevor shoots him in the head, much to Michael's anger, saying "you didn't have to do that!"_

 _The trio blow open another door and leave the bank, but are already swarmed by the local law enforcement. A massive gunfight erupts, forcing the crew to fend off the oncoming police before making their escape. The crew reach their getaway vehicle and are driven away, but they are pursued by more police vehicles, and their hired getaway driver is shot in the head. Michael pushes his body out of the door and grabs the wheel, crashing one of their pursuer's car into a roadside tree. The crew continues their journey towards the helicopter awaiting for them, but are forced to divert their course after encountering a police roadblock. They then speed over the train tracks, but aren't quick enough and the rear end of the vehicle is hit by an oncoming train, causing them to lose control and spin out into a nearby tree. The trio survive, and Trevor suggests an alternative route to the getaway chopper, but Michael insists that they stick to the original plan._

 _The crew then continues on foot through the town, but realize the chopper is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Agent Dave Norton, hiding around a corner, mistakingly shoots Brad with a Sniper Rifle (aiming for Trevor), killing him. Dave fires again, this time at Michael who falls to the ground. He behaves as if he is injured... I always joke about how bad Michael is at acting. Plus there's a clear lack of blood._

 _But Trevor dosen't seem to notice either of these things. Luckily for the plan._

 _Little known fact. According to my teacher, body armour is not able to protect you from sniper rifles. It's designed for pistol fire, and machine gun fire. any form of long range fire is too powerful. Your still die. But hey, it's just a game :)_

* * *

Trevor is forced to take out the oncoming police officers alone, refusing to abandon his crew, but quickly becomes surrounded.

One of the surrounding cops is Max Payne wearing a police ski mask to hid his face, because Max is no longer a REAL cop, and is still falsely accused of Alex Balder's murder, and REAL cops, might try to arrest him.

During the chaos, Trevor wracks his gun into Max's face, nearly breaking his nose and Max falls down, injured.

* * *

After briefly taking a nearby woman hostage, Trevor escapes into the snowy fields while still being pursued by armed police.

* * *

Some time later, at a local cemetery, a funeral for Michael Townley is held. Dave Norton, the agent who "shot" him, supervises the proceedings, whilst Michael himself observes from a distance and flicks away his cigarette.

* * *

Meeting up with Payne. Michael admits he doesn't actually know where Ivory is, and just said that would Max would help.

Max is enraged by this, claiming Michael wasted his time. But Michael reponded with "At least I didn't kill my old partner".

But Max punches Michael square in the face. And the two leave on bad terms. Max never appearing in the events of GTA 5. Packie and Dash hear of him shortly after from Dave, when asked if he knows anyone who could be useful. Resulting in that event that ended with Max killing Tony, and having to go into hiding at Los Santos. Mike avoids him, least till the events of NO PAYNE NO GAIN, where they argued a lot. But I only showed the times they got along.. Except for after the police station massacre.

Anyway, after Max saved Carly from some thugs, simply because she was holding baby Sachi. Carly says she knows how Max can finally find Ivory Smith, the man he was obsessively manhunting, after he killed Max's wife and daughter. And framed him for the murder of his partner/best friend, Alex Balder... Which is where we last left off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A reminder of Ivory has done..**

* * *

2000:

 _Alex: So, when are you coming to work for me, Detective Payne?_

 _Max: You'd make me work undercover in some hellhole. Sorry Alex, Michelle and the baby come first. See? My last smoke. It's bad for the baby._

 _Alex: That's you, Max, a regular boy scout._

 _Max: See you, Alex._

 _Alex: Still on for Poker thursday, right?_

 _Max: Like taking candy from a baby._

* * *

 _Max: (Narrating) Life was good. The sun setting on a sweet summer's day, the smell of freshly mowed lawns, the sounds of children playing... A house across the river, on the Jersey-side. A beautiful wife and a baby girl. The American dream come true._

 _Max: Honey, I'm home!_

 _Max: (Narrating) But dreams have a nasty habit of going bad when you're not looking. The sun went down with practiced bravado, twilight crawled across the sky, laden with foreboding._

* * *

 _Max: Michelle, honey, anybody home?_

 _Max: (narrating) I didn't like the way the show started. But they had given me the best seat in the house. Front row center._

 _Ma approachs some graffiti on the wall._

 _Max: What the hell?!_

 _Max: (narrations) Something ugly had been tattooed on the wall, a map of things to come. It was a poison syringe, a magic tag full of diabolical meanings._

 _(phone rings)_

 _Max: (answers it) Whatever your calling for, listen! Someone's broken into my house, call 911._

 _Ivory: Is this the Payne residence?_

 _Max: Yes, someone's broken into my house, they're still here, you have to-_

 _Ivory: Good. I am afraid I cannot help you._

 _Max: Who is this? [The other person hangs up]._

 _Max: Hello?.. (angrily) Motherfucker!_

 _Soon after, Max walks up the stairs, but something upstairs falls over and he hears arguing and a baby crying_

 _Max: Michelle? [3 gun shots go off] MICHELLE!_

 _Michelle Paybe: No! No! No, Max!_

 _Max tries too open the door._

 _Michelle: (screams)_

 _Max: MICHELLE, I'M COMING!_

 _Michelle: Please!... [3 more gun shots go off]_

 _Masked man (likely Ivory) I'm gonna hurt you! I'm gonna hurt ya! It's coming. Death is coming. You're gonna die!_

 _Max: (brusts open the door) (holding AP Pistol) FREEZE! NYPD!_

 _Max sees the baby cradle knocked over and blood everywhere._

 _Max: No! No, no, please God, no. (Sees dead baby) NOOO!_

 _Masked man 2: The flesh of fallen angels!_

 _Max sees Michelle dead._

 _Max: NO! NO! NO! PLEASE GOD NO!._

 _Max: (narrating) Everything ripped apart in a New York minute. The killer junkies had been high on a previously unknown designer drug. Valkyr. V. After the funeral, I told Alex I would be transferring to the DEA. It took us three long years to get a break in the Valkyr case. Then, finally, two months ago, a dime-dropper tipped us off that Jack Lupino, a mob boss in the Punchinello crime family, was trafficking. I went undercover, infiltrated the worst Mafia family in New York._

* * *

2001:

Max eventually finds out that Ivory was responsible for that horrible night, and being Max Payne, he wanted revenge.

But one stormy winter night, Payne and his partner Alex Balder are ambushed by Ivory's double agents, working at the cop force. During which, Balder is shot and killed by a hidden assassin, later revealed to be Ivory himself. Payne is soon framed for Balder's murder and is forced to run from the police. Ironic, sense he is a cop himself.

But either way. Max _retired_ after losing faith in the law system. And searched in vein for Ivory for the next 2 years.

* * *

2003:

This is what leads to Mac finding Dave Norton, after his vendetta quest, leads him to North Yankton.

* * *

2008:

In North Yankton, Max found the double agents that framed him for Alex Balders death, and being a wanted man anyway, Max shot up the bar they were in. As Dave used his corrupt cop powers to tell other cops that the bad guys shot first.

The last one left was shot in the stomach and leaning against the corner of one of the walls.

"Where's Ivory Smith?" Max demanded.

"I don't know.. I haven't seen him in years" the man said, weakly.

"Well, guess your of no use to me" Max said, reloading his AP Pistol.

"Wait Max.. We can make an arangeme-"

Before the guy finished, Max interrupts him with a bullet to the head, the kill shown from behind the guys head, doing one of those screen shots of blood covering the camera.

* * *

Ivory, aware that Max Payne is in North Yankton, knew he had to stay the fuck out of the state, or else the ex cop would rip out Ivory's heart like that scene from Indiana Jones.

So, in his own form of _witness_ protection, Ivory was hiding out in Los Santos and Sandy shores, constantly mixing between both locations so Payne won't be able to find him, as its revealed Max has blackmailed Lester Crest into doing his computer magic to find Ivory. Max doing so by pretending he's still a cop, and that he'll arrest Lester for his crimes unless Lester helps him.

Coarse Lester later found Max's background, and called Max's bluff. But decided to keep helping Max anyway, seeing how desperate he was. And felt bad for him.

* * *

In 2013 Ivory met Carly, but thoughout that same year, Ivory did the following things

* Shooting Carly outside her school: March 2013

* Beating Carly up with a crowbar after crashing her plane: August 2013

* Leaving Carly to burn to death in a meth lab: August 2013

* Setting off the riots: September 2013

But Michael managed to calm Ivory down, but threatening to reveal his location to Max. Whom Ivory seems to be actually frightened of. I guess you can't blame him, he knows Max would fuck him up.

* * *

2015:

Max is seen heating up some left over pizza for lunch when his door was knocked on.

Max opens to see Carly.

"For the last time I'm not babysitting" Max groaned.

"No.. I need you to take someone out for me.. I'll pay you" Carly said.

"No" Max said, closing the door. Manners aren't exactly his strong suit. But Carly sensed there might be a reason for this so wasn't very mad.

"Fine.. I guess I'll get someone else to kill Ivory Smith" Carly said, grinning to herself.. She knew.

After a pause, Max reopened it.

"He's here?" Max cried.

"Yes.. And he won't be expecting you.. I know about your history.. His death would frankly be a blessing for us both" Carly said.

"Fine.. But nobody kills him but ME" Max said.

"Done" Carly said.


	16. Chapter 16

Carly, Johnny, Terry, and Clay were planning to destory Ivory's base. And Carly brought Max along. Max told them to leave Ivory alive, so he can have his closure. Johnny was reluntant at first, but all 3 agreed. Max is seen wearing a black t-shirt and green sweat pants. Different from his usual fancy suits, similar to Michael.

Terry brought his gun van, and everyone helped themselves. Max took a MP5, Carly and Johnny a Carbine rifle, Terry a Ak47, and Clay a combat shotgun. And they all took a AP Pistols. And Max took a knife, Terry and Clay took gernades as well.

* * *

Terry drove the LOST MC to craash open the front gate, and they all ran out. Each killing a lookout. Max seemed to have the best aim, which is really saying something. And saying sarcastic comments, as Max's combat quotes. Kinda like John Marston does sarcastic combat quote, but different lines.

However, the last one, before Carly killed him, still managed to ring the alarm, alerting everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Max body slams a thug against a wall, shooting him with the MP5 as he was trying to get up.

"That's all of them" Terry said.

"Great but that was just the first wave" Johnny said, reloading his Carbine rifle.

"You know Ivory would of been alerted to us by now right?" Max said, anxiously.

"He's not as smart you seem to think he is Max.. He'll probably be still hanging around, for once his stupidity is a good thing" Carly chuckled.

"Very well, lets split up.. Max take Terry and Clay left, Carly and I go right." Johnny said.

"Fine.. Long as they don't slow me down" Max said.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'll skip to after the big battle, no ideas for it.**

* * *

Johnny and Carly, hog tie Ivory, Carly kicking him a few times, for her _own_ benefit, as they wait for Max.

Max sees Ivory, taking a moment to accept that he finally got him.

 _Max (narrating): This is it.. I finally have him.. There was no glory in this. I hadn't asked for this crap. But it's how it has to be.. Michelle was dead, because I got got into cases I was warned out of. Because I pissed off Ivory by blowing his meth lab.. I should listened to Alex.. I should of stayed away, but was a cop back than. I still believe in juctice.. But juctice has a strange sense of humor.. Ivory gave it back to me. Well, if you can CALL that justice.. I guess it's how you looked at it.. But either way.. Michelle was beautiful.. My daughter, was beautiful.. And this motherfucker stole the beautiful things from the world, with 2 fucking bullets!.. And now a bullet is gonna be stealing HIM from the world. "if he's lucky".. It's how it has to be.. I had no illusions. I was no hero.. Just a man with a gun.. A man with nothing to lose.. Nothing to Gain... No Payne, No Gain.. My judgment is lousy, but my hand is steady.. (to audience) What have I got to lose?.. Apart from the weight.. Very funny. Ha ha.. Yes, that is a fake laugh, you jerks._


	19. Chapter 19

Max throws Ivory onto a chair for interrogation.

"Why? Why Michelle!?" Max cried angrily.

"You were a inconvience Mr Payne.. We had to give message.. She wasn't suppose to die.. But it got out of hand" Ivory said.

"You ruined me, you FUCK!" Max shouted angrily.

"And what have you learned from that?" Ivory mocked.

"... What have I learned?" Max asked, quitely. And without saying another word he reveals to have a power drill, which is turned on imtimidatingly.

Panicking, Ivory tried to run, but Max grabs him, which happens next is shown off view, as Carly has to leave the room, feeling sick to her stomach, as it's assumed Max drilled Ivory in the eyehole.

Johnny walks over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just got more graphic than I expected" Carly said, having to leave the building as Ivory is heard screaming violently.

Clay has to leave two. Terry the only one left to watch Max give his revenge at last.


	20. Chapter 20

After about ten minutes of lord knows what, Max and a shaken up Terry go to meet the others.

"Hey, what the hell did you do to him?" Clay asked.

"Trust me, you do NOT want me to answer that.. Right Terry?"

"I'll never sleep again" Terry said, shaken up.

"Try us" Johnny said.

"Well, after drilling into both eye lids, I than proceed t-"

"NO! NO! NO! I DO _NOT_ WANT TO RELIVE THAT!" Terry shouted.

"Is he okay?" Clay asked.

"He may need a few days.. I may of gotten a little carried away" Max chuckled.

"So.. What are you gonna do now?" Carly asked.

"Well.. I guess I'll keep working with Norton.. Don't really have anything left in Jersey" Max said.

"Well, glad your staying.. Hopefully your become returning character" Carly said, forth wall.

"Yeah, maybe." Max said.

* * *

 **THE END:**


End file.
